Curse
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Final Day of CoLu! Cobra receives Meredy's anger. Sadly Lucy gets caught up in it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a teaser for the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Curse

Chapter 1

"Cobra! You jerk! I was gonna eat those berries later!" Meredy shouted, latching onto his cloak sleeve while glaring daggers up at him. Only causing him to roll his eyes before giving her a smirk.

"If you ate them, then you would have died. How many times must I tell you that just because they look sweet, they aren't. Those were hemlock berries, you idiotic brat." He muttered, watching as she blinked before looking ashamed, but anger sparked back to life just as quickly.

"That doesn't give you the right to call me an idiot." She stated, causing him to give a sigh before looking over at Jellal in a 'please help me' look. Flicking him the middle finger when he shook his head with an amused smile.

"Cobra, who is it that you greatly respect? That you would lay your life down for?" Meredy asked, causing an all to familiar person to pop into his mind, but he would be damned if he actually spoke her name out loud.

"Soul Link!" Meredy shouted, causing him to tense before looking down as a black chain with a heart in the center tattoo appeared around his wrist. No doubt a similar mark appearing on the woman that he had just thought of.

"Meredy. Remove this. Immediately." He growled, watching as she backed away before giving a smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember, whatever you feel the person you thought of will feel. And I won't remove the mark until you tell us who it is." She chirped, causing him to stare at her in shock.

"You decide to put this damn curse on me, just because I called you an idiot?" He asked, watching as she beamed before giving a nod. Okay, that bumped up his respect for the annoying, hyper pinkette, but still...

"Remove. It."

"Nope." Oh how he hated that little popping noise she did when she reached the 'p' sound.

"Oh come one Cobra, just tell us who it is. Then she'll remove it." Sorano stated, looking interested in this event, but Cobra gave a snarl and marched out of their camp. How the hell was he suppose to get this damn thing off without letting them know? He'd never hear the end of it if they ever found out how much he respected, and craved, the Light of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy jerked awake as a slight pinch sensation settled on her wrist, causing her to watch in awe as a strange mark appeared. It looked like a chain with a heart in the center. It seemed familiar somehow, but what had her curious was the fact that now that it was on there, she felt annoyed as hell because of it.

She would never feel like this just because of something so small! Shaking her head, she pushed the annoyance to the side and looked around, and decided to go ahead and start her day. Wasn't like she was going to get back to sleep anyway.

It wasn't until she was fixing her breakfast that the annoyance came back tenfold, this time nearly bordering on anger. Blinking, she finished making her meal and studied the link on her wrist. Was this thing making her feel emotions that weren't her own? If so, why? And where did it come from?

"Maybe I should as Master or Levy about it." She muttered, taking the first bite of her meal and tried to fight through the emotions running through her. Becoming slightly fearful that if this continued for too long, she wouldn't be able to differentiate her emotions from the ones not hers.

"Best get to the guild as quickly as I can." She muttered, yanking a jacket on and exiting her apartment. Hoping that this wasn't going to get too serious.

* * *

 **Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy winced as anger flared through her system, before an amused almost laughable feeling followed close behind. In all honestly it felt like she was feeling two people's emotions, because they obviously weren't her own. Rather that or Fairy Tail had finally pushed her past the breaking point and she had snapped. Damn, she hoped not.

Looking up, she quickly crossed the threshold of the guild and looked around. Relief flooding her system when she spotted both Master Makarov and Levy within the guild hall. Moving quickly through the tables, she stopped before Makarov, raising her hand in response to his silent question.

"That's a strange tattoo my child. Pretty, but strange." She released a sigh before shaking her head and easing onto one of the bar stools.

"Thing is, Master. I didn't get this tattoo. It just suddenly appeared on my wrist this morning, and since its appearance I'm feeling...well to be blunt I'm feeling another person's emotions! Well, two to be precise, but one's is stronger than the other." The look of shock on his face was almost laughable, if she wasn't so worried about the mark and any possible damage it may do.

"But...You haven't gone on any missions this week...How..How could such a spell suddenly appear?"

"I don't know. That's kinda why I came to the guild. Sure, it may only be effecting my emotions, but I'm afraid it could affect my abilities as a mage." Looking down at the mark around her wrist, she tried to think of anyone who would want to cast a spell like this on her.

"No fears my child, we'll get to the bottom of this. Until then just try to ignore it to the best of your abilities. We're unsure of how powerful this mark may be, but you need to make sure that your own emotions are not drown out by whoever the other two belong too. Understood." She gave a nod, smiling as Makarov patted her hand, his worried filled eyes lingering on the mark before he hopped off the bar and approached Levy. Motioning to Freed who happened to be walking near by. Lucy had no doubt that he was about to put both of them on the case on figuring out what the mark was, and what it could do.

Releasing a sigh, Lucy looked down at the mark and wondered briefly if she should use something to cover it up. No doubt everyone within the guild would see it, if they hadn't already. She hadn't been discreet at all when coming into the guild and approaching Master about the problem, but she had just wanted to see if he had known anything about it. Giving her head a small shake, she gave a smile at Mira before waving at her. Wincing as those sharp eyes narrowed in on her wrist before she quickly moved over.

"Lucy...?"

"No worries, Mira. Makarov is already looking into it. Do you think I could have a strawberry milkshake? I think something like this is a good enough excuse to have a cheat day." Lucy waited until the concern left Mira's eyes as she smiled, relaxing as the woman nodded and quickly left to get drinks.

"Hey Luce? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, you walked in and went straight to Master Makarov. What's up?"

"Are you in any trouble, Lucy? Has someone foolishly targeted you? If so I shall..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, it's okay. I just wanted to see if Master Makarov knew anything about this before I told anyone else." Lucy couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her at how protective her friends were. Even if they did have moments where she just wanted to slap them.

"Oh, that mark looks familiar." Blinking at Gray, she quickly stood up and moved before him.

"Really! Do you remember!?" Clasping her hands together she watched as Gray scratched the back of his head while squeezing his eyes shut. No doubt trying to think back to the time he had seen that mark. Hope rising in her chest when those blue orbs snapped open and he dropped his fist into his hand.

"That's right. It was on Tenrou Island! Right before I was fighting with Ultear, that exact mark appeared on me. I never did find out where it came from. But I knew that I was feeling weird emotions, and even some pain all because of it." Lucy blinked, feeling a bit disappointed that she didn't know exactly where the mark came from, but at least her hunch about the other emotions coming from the mark were correct.

"Well, that at least narrow down the suspects. However, the only person that was originally from Grimoire Hearts that is still around is Meredy." Lucy blinked as she looked to Erza, finding a frown pulling at her lips.

"Wait, isn't her magic ability Soul Link. But why would she put that mark on Lucy!"

"Well, it may not be intentional." All four of them jumped as Juvia suddenly appeared beside Gray. Her eyes locked on the mark in a thoughtful expression. Lucy faced the Water Woman and waited.

"When Juvia was fighting Meredy on Tenrou Island, she used the same magic ability on Juvia after asking who it was that Juvia loved. Of course Juvia thought about Gray-Sama, and that's when Meredy cast her spell. It linked Gray-Sama's and Juvia's soul. We could feel what each other was feeling. Be it emotions of physical pain." Lucy blinked at that, before looking down at she noticed that Makarov had approached and was listening as well.

"So, what you're saying Juvia is that Meredy must have soul linked someone who was thinking of Lucy. I must contact Jellal at once! If this happened to be an enemy, then it could be something very dangerous."

Lucy felt her blood run cold. To think that Crime Sorcerie had been fighting someone that had been thinking about her! That wouldn't be good at all! Moving alongside Makarov, she watched as he pulled out a special Communication Lacrima that would connect him straight to Jellal. Leaning forward as everyone crowded around when it began beeping, and finally connected.

"Master Makarov? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, my boy. Have any of your members been in a fight against an enemy?" Jellal looked taken aback for a moment, before slowly shaking his head.

"No. It's been a while since our last battle, nearly a month now. Why what..."

"Has Meredy cast her soul link magic?" Jellal blinked at that, his eyes casting to the side before giving a nod.

"She has."

"On who?"

"Has someone at the guild received the other chain?"

Everyone narrowed their gaze on the man, easily seeing the small beads of sweat appearing on his face.

"Jellal. Answer the question. If Meredy has cast that spell and whoever it is linked too plans on harming Lucy, I'll..."

"Miss Heartfilia!?"

Everyone blinked at Jellal's surprised tone as he interrupted Erza, before he quickly shook his head and looked to the side while releasing a choking sound. Lucy also blinked as a quiet growl seemed to sound from somewhere off of the lacrima screen.

"Please forgive me, Master Makarov...But..But I've got to...uhm...I've got to go real quick."

"Jellal! Wait!"

"I assure you. Miss Heartfilia is in no immediate danger, and if it does seem like she will be, I'll have Meredy drop the link. But...I just...I'll call you back with more information later, Makarov."

They all blinked as Jellal suddenly hung up. Before their gazed turned to Lucy who just stared at the blank screen. Releasing a sigh, she felt some tension slip from her before smiling at everyone.

"Well, at least we know that it is nothing dangerous. Jellal seems to have it under control, which probably means that the emotions that I'm feeling are most likely Meredy's and one of the other Crime Sorcerie members."

"But..Which one?" Lucy blinked before allowing the emotions to slide over her. Wincing at the feeling of agitation, embarrassment, and anger slid over her.

"Not sure. Whoever it is, really has some pent up emotions."

"Well, that doesn't narrow it down." Lucy slapped Gray on the shoulder, glaring at him as he quickly raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry!" Rolling her eyes, she left the gathered group as Natsu laughed at Gray, provoking the man into a fight.

"Although, Juvia does have to wonder. Which member Meredy linked Love Rival up with. Juvia also wonders if Meredy asked the other person who their love was, or who they despise?" Lucy winced at that, frowning and thinking about the members of Crime Sorcerie. Sure, she might not have gotten along with a majority of the group, but she didn't think that any of them hated her. At least...She hoped not.

* * *

Cobra snarled as Jellal continued to follow along behind him, the blue headed man's soul was in a chaotic state as it tried to absorb the information that it had just gained. No doubt trying to figure out when, or how Cobra had developed feelings for the blonde Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Cobra..."

"Say anything about this to any of the others, and I'll poison the lot of ya." The threat was out of his mouth even before Jellal finished his train of thought. Glaring over his shoulder, he waited as his leader released a sigh and held his hands up.

"Fine, fine. I won't say anything to anyone in our group. But just...When? How?...Why?" Cobra narrowed his gaze before looking forward, determined to continue the little walk he was attempting to take to try and ease his agitation.

"It started the very first time we met, during the whole Nirvana incident. Back then it was my dragon side trying to claim her as a mate, fought back against it because I thought it was a load of bull. Then during the whole Clock Tower shit...It started becoming more me feeling for her. All the other Celestial Mages had been pleading, begging, even willing to give up their friends. Lucy however.." Cobra shook his head, feeling his chest tighten as he recalled her screams of anguish, which were always followed up by curses and arrogant remarks that they wouldn't get away with any of this. She had been willing to sacrifice herself, to give herself up, to protect her guild, but at the same time she fought with everything she had. She was strong, determined, open minded to new ideas and creating new plans. Not to mention, she was far too kind.

Even with all the shit that they were putting her through, she tried to get through to all of them. That they didn't have to resort to these kinds of measures, that there were different ways. Even after that incident, she never blamed them for any of it. She somehow understood that they were just trying to reach a goal, but that they just weren't on the right path for it, at least not in that moment. She wasn't even cautious around them anymore, and whenever their groups teamed up for a mission, she relied on them just like she would on her own team.

"Cobra?" He snapped back to the present with a start, realizing that he had cut himself off and had even stopped walking.

"She just impressed me, alright. More so than anyone ever has. However, I know I don't have a snowball chance in hell with her. Which is why I need Meredy to remove this damn thing..."

"You've been experiencing her emotions as well...Haven't you? That's why you quickly took this walk." Cobra glared at the man before continuing forward.

"She has strong emotions. I don't think it fair to her, if I damper them with my unpleasantness." Watching the ground before him, he listened as Jellal followed behind him. No doubt in thought about everything that had been said.

"I'm going to assume that you're going to remain out here...Walking around."

"Better than with the group. I'll only get agitated and ruin her day." He remained moving as Jellal seemed to stumble behind him before stop moving all together. As more distance came between them, Cobra felt the bitter sting of loneliness begin to settle in his chest. But merely pushed it aside as he continued to walk. He wasn't about to let his emotions interfere with hers.

Her emotions were relaxing, soothing...Just like her soul. There was no hate, no loathing, no discrimination. Just acceptance of everything and everyone around her. He had never met anyone like that, and was almost certain that he never would again. Maybe this damn soul link was the only way he could even say that he ever got close to the person of his affections, and damn if that wasn't sad.

If he thought that he even had a chance, he would take it. However, he knew that she wouldn't want, or even need, someone with a past like his. Not to mention, he doubted anyone would allow it to happen anyway. Releasing a sigh, he pushed his emotions to the side, and continued his long walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed**

 **I thank everyone for being so patient with me. I also hope that you enjoy the rest of the story as well as future stories that I post!**

Chapter 3

Lucy winced and rubbed at her chest as loneliness hit her hard enough to have tears gathering in her eyes. It wasn't her emotion, and she doubted that it was Meredy's. That meant whoever she was linked to, was hurting in a way that the others probably didn't know about.

Standing from the table, she quickly skirted the guild hall and ignored the confused looks from her fellow guild members. Nearly sprinting to Makarov's office, she barely allowed him enough time to allow her entrance after her knock before she was stopping before him.

"Please, call Jellal again. Whoever I am connected to...They're hurting. They're feeling so alone." Makarov's blurred image quickly pulled out the lacrima while she attempted to wipe at her eyes.

"Makarov? Has something happened?"

"No..At least...Nothing to bad...Lucy seems a bit upset over..." Leaning around Makarov, she met Jellal's calm blue gaze.

"Whoever I'm linked to, they're lonely at the moment! Why are they feeling so lonely!? You're a close group!" Releasing a sob, she pressed a fist into her chest as the feeling resonated again. Her entire body trembling as it ebbed away just a bit before remaining there, like an all too familiar empty hole within her.

"Midnight. Go find Cobra. Now." She blinked through her tears as Makarov released a choking sound. Looking up, she watched as familiar black and white hair shot around behind Jellal before the young guild master sighed and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"My apologies Lucy. I've just sent Meredy and Angel out for supplies. It will be a while before I can have her remove the mark, but until then I'll try to keep Cobra from..."

"No. Don't tell him to change the emotions he is feeling because he's linked to me! Is...Is that why he's not even around you guys at the moment!?" The dull ache in her chest grouped together with her own emotion of guilt, and she blinked as a since of curiosity came through the link. No doubt Cobra was picking up on her emotions as well, but now she knew the reason for the anger.

"Well...He just didn't want to..."

"No, no. It get it...Being linked to a soul like mine would be bothersome! I just didn't think he'd hate me or anything, but I get that...But he doesn't have to be so nice to try and curb his own emotions!" Silence greeted her for a moment while Makarov merely looked between her and Jellal.

"What?" She looked up at Jellal's question, frowning when she saw nothing but confusion on his face.

"Found him. Idiot was sulking near the pond." At Midnight's tired voice, Jellal seemed to snap out of the stupor that he had been in and quickly walked over to the two.

"Cobra, talk to Lucy. Master Makarov, I believe some privacy on both ends is necessary." Lucy blinked as her own guild Master placed the lacrima in her hands before making a hasty retreat from his office, just as Jellal handed his over to Cobra before pulling Midnight away.

Lucy blinked as she felt that Cobra was just as confused as she was, before an awkward sensation began to fill her. The trouble was, she couldn't pinpoint that if this emotion was from her, or Cobra.

"Well...Uh...Wanna tell me what the hell this is about?" There was no animosity, no hate, or anger in the question or on his expression. He was generally confused about what had just transpired. Lucy swallowed before slowly raising her hand to show her wrist.

"I..I kinda figured out why this appeared on my wrist." A pang of unease and...fear filtered through the link, causing her to blink and study Cobra as he shifted.

"Yeah...I kinda pissed off that Pink Haired Shipper Trash and she well...Kinda pulled me into a prank of hers. Sorry you had to get involved." Lucy blinked a few times as embarrassment wafted through the link as Cobra cleared his throat.

"Ah...No, its fine. I mean...I don't mind, really. It's just...I have two questions..." She paused, watching as Cobra blinked before meeting her gaze through the lacrima and holding it. Swallowing, she shifted and bit her bottom lip.

"What...What question did Meredy ask that made you think of me? And..And why did you try and block your emotions!?"

Cobra winced as Lucy snapped at him through the lacrima. Even the pain that she was feeling was coming through loud and clear thanks to the damn link. He had been trying to prevent this, knowing well enough that he had already caused enough issues for her, but for her to deal with his negative emotions. Even still, he wasn't about to tell her why he had thought of her when he had.

"Look, Meredy just got pissed that I called her stupid, so she shot out a random question and it made me think of you. As for trying to block my emotions, which obviously didn't work, was because you don't need to be feeling what I'm feeling." Agitation at himself and Meredy rushed through him, and he watched as she winced before looking away.

"I'm sorry I can't just block it out. I...I promise that I'm not trying to pry, but...When I felt how alone you felt, I just..." He gave a low growl before releasing a sigh. He knew that he was being an ass, and knew that his emotions were getting the better of him and no doubt being taken the wrong way through the link.

"Look, I understand that you may not like me. That you may not hate me, but there is an obvious dislike. But, still, don't hold your emotions back on my account. It's not healthy, and the people who care for you will only worry more. Sorry to bother you for so long Cobra, guess I'll go ahead and hang up. Jellal said that once Meredy and Sorano return from shopping he'll get her to drop the link." Cobra could only stare in shock as she gave a small wave with a sad smile before the connection dropped.

Cobra stood there staring at the device for a moment, before releasing a growl and pressing his palm to his forehead. This was fucking insane! They were literally linked together in emotions, but there was still miscommunications on both of their behalves! What kind of fucked up shit was that! Not to mention, he could still feel her pain since she thought that he didn't like her for some reason! Who the hell in their right mind wouldn't like her!?

Never before had he felt such frustration because of his dumb choice of words and actions, as well as someone who was so damn brilliant being so fucking dense! Was he suppose to spell this out for her!? He tensed as an idea came to mind, knowing damn well that it could either blow shit all to hell, or at least make it worse than it already was, or be some form of fucking miracle if it actually worked.

"Cobra?"

"I don't have time to hear it. I'm not dropping it like this. I've done enough to her already without adding this shit onto it. When Meredy gets back, don't you dare say anything Blueberry. I'll call and tell you when you can remove the mark. Until then, it stays." Shoving the small lacrima back into his Master's hands, he stalked past him and his best friend.

"Don't screw up any more than you already have. Next time I'll kick your ass instead of dragging it back." Midnight muttered, giving a small wave before turning and heading further back in their little cave of a guild. No doubt returning back to his nap that Jellal had interrupted so Cobra could take the damn call. Giving a grunt at his best friends warning-slash-advice, he continued walking. He had a good few hours travel until he reached Magnolia, and he wasn't about to stop for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Curse**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy slowly made her way through Magnolia, doing everything she could to try and keep her mind on putting one foot in front of the other. However, the emotions that were warring within her was making it hard to do.

Ever since she had ended the call with Cobra, her emotions had been a whirlwind combined of her hurt, sadness, and uncertainty with Cobra's agitation, anger, and determination. She had managed to stay with her friends for a few hours, but the strange mix of emotions had started getting the best of her. It felt like she wasn't even in control of her body, she felt lightheaded and confused since at some points she couldn't even sense where Cobra's emotions started or her's ended.

Honestly she was still surprised that the link was still active, since she figured that the girls would have been back from shopping by this time. It was close to sunset, and if she wasn't in such a conflicting state of being, she would be enjoying the sky as the first stars began to appear.

Releasing a deep breath, she steadied herself and frowned as a deep feeling of satisfaction flooded her. Not only was this feeling obviously from Cobra, and confused the hell out of her, it was also much stronger than any of the others. Why would this feeling be so much more powerful than the others?

Juvia had mentioned that Meredy had explained her magic to her before, and had told Lucy as much as she could to try and help the situation. If she recalled correctly, emotions should only feel stronger when the souls that are linked together are closer together in distance. Surely just the fact that her walking from Fairy Tail to her house wouldn't cause this much of an impact. If that was the case then she might need to turn around and camp out at the guild for a while instead.

Thinking about it for a moment, she shook her head. No, what she wanted right now more than anything was a long hot soak in her tub. While she could soak at the guild, she wouldn't exactly have the amount of privacy of her own home. Continuing forward, she blinked as she felt Cobra's emotions suddenly start to ease. Looking down, she half expected to see the mark fading or already gone, but frowned when she saw that it was still there with no change. It was strange, to having felt such strong emotions to suddenly...Nothing. Or at least, little to nothing.

If she concentrated, she could still detect small bits of his emotions, and at the moment he seemed to be...waiting for something. Shaking her head and pulling back into her own emotions she silently reprimanded herself. She shouldn't be seeking Cobra's emotions out, it wasn't right to invade his privacy, even if it couldn't be helped. She had no right to look for his emotions, especially since he hadn't wanted it in the first place.

Looking forward, she focused on getting home and finally felt her tension began to ease as she started up the steps that would lead to her room. Finally releasing a deep breath as she opened her door and stepped inside. Leaning against the closed door for a moment, she kicked off her shoes and then began the task of gathering the supplies she wanted for her soak. Bypassing her couch with merely a nod to the man that was sitting there in a relaxed state.

Once she reached her bedroom, she opened her closet to fetch her pajamas, and turned to go to the bathroom. Only to pause when something finally clicked within her mind, just as concern and surprise filtered through the link.

Dropping her clothes, she ran back into the living room and nearly tumbled over the back of the couch as she looked down at the man now stretched out across it. Cobra's sole magenta eye stared at her with a curious expression, just as amusement filtered through the link into her.

"So, do you just accept the presence of strangers often?"

* * *

Cobra found it amusing as hell to both see and feel the emotions that were fluttering through the blonde before him. Confusion at his presence, indignation at his question, and even a sliver of hopefulness at his being there. Giving a smirk, he sat up as she continued to flounder a bit, no doubt trying to find some form of smart remark.

"Before you decide to kick me out, allow me to explain. There's... _a lot_ that we've got mixed up." He watched as she blinked, her mind and emotions going so quiet that he actually became mildly worried that he may have broken her without meaning to. Only to relax as acceptance filtered through the link as she gave a nod and slid onto the cushion beside him.

"To start with, I haven't been angry over the fact that I was connected to your soul or emotions. All my anger was toward myself for acting like a coward, and at Meredy for pulling this brilliant-but childish-prank just because I called her stupid. The reason I kept pulling my emotions back, was because I'm a negative bastard that has little to no positive feelings. Even when I'm among the group, it's full of nothing but agitation and annoyance. You don't need to experience that when you're around your friends. Finally, I don't know why you would think I would dislike you or anything, even when I was being a huge prick to you and your friends, you forgave everything and even helped get us all cleared. Is that cleared up?"

He waited as she digested all of that in, her eyes slightly wide and her emotions still quiet. After a few minutes of her just staring at him, he finally looked away and grit his teeth as he felt heat beginning to bloom on his face. Why the hell did he think that this would be a good idea? Surely she thought him even insaner than he already was!

"Cobra. If...If you don't dislike me, then what was the question that Meredy asked?"

"Hmm? Oh she asked me who I greatly respect and would be willing to give my life for." The words were a mumble since he was still trying to figure out why he thought coming here in person to explain would fix anything.

It wasn't until a strange, nearly inhuman sound left the woman beside him that he finally looked back at her in concern. Blinking in surprise to see that she was nearly as red as Titania's hair, and he finally realized the question that she had voiced and how honestly he had answered. His own eye widened slightly, before darting around in an attempt to find a quick exit, but froze when Lucy suddenly brought her knees to her chest and curled onto the couch. Suddenly worried about the blonde woman, he scratched the back of his head, and focused on the link.

Shock, uncertainty, confusion filtered through first. Then, a large wave of blissful happiness rushed through him, nearly making his feel high and with enough power to actually have him grabbing onto the couch to remain sitting upright. She was that happy just from that little bit of meaning!? Pulling back from her emotions, he breathed slowly until he was back from the blissful fog of mind that her happiness had put him in, and looked down at the woman beside him.

"Um...Bright Eyes?"

He couldn't stop the smile that stretched his lips as she gave a little squeak and curled up tighter, her head moving side to side and she pushed her face into her hands. It seemed that she wasn't truly believing what he had said, even though it made her so happy. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. Allowing his emotions that he kept locked away about the blonde finally flow free, and couldn't help but clench at the fabric of the cushions as fear and doubt mixed with them.

Finally peeking his eye open as she tensed beside him, no doubt feeling each and every emotion that he had for her. When she slowly removed her hands from her flushed face to meet his gaze, he couldn't help but to tense at the wonder and awe that lit her eyes. Only to give a grunt as she quickly unfurled herself and suddenly found himself wrapped in one of her warm hugs.

"But..I don't...When?"

"Since the first time we met. I'll admit, it was my dragon side wanting to claim you at first. Back then I tried to do everything I could to ignore all of the 'dragon's' instincts within me. But, when we met again during the whole Clock fiasco, I couldn't help but fall for you myself. You weren't like anyone else I had met. When you tried to persuade us to take a different route, you weren't doing it to try and save your own skin, you were honestly trying to help us. After that...You even managed to help us, even though we've done so much not to deserve that help." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised by how relaxed she was within his hold, but wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Closing his eye, he nuzzled his nose into her neck, slowly inhaling her soothing scent while listening to her melodic soul, and amazed emotion.

"But...Did you really think that you don't deserve happiness? Did you think I would refuse you?"

"I don't deserve happiness, at least not with you. Not with someone so pure, and forgiving. I've got to much baggage to drop on someone like you. You need someone better than me."

"I pretty sure you're not the one to decide that last part." Her words weren't a reprimand, in fact she sounded damn amused by his words. He merely gave a grunt as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Wishing that this hold would last forever, because he truly didn't want this warmth he was finally feeling to ever leave!

"Besides, did you ever think that maybe...Just maybe I was meant to deal with your baggage? I mean, your dragon instincts did choose me as a possible mate." His hands tightened on her hips lightly, his eye snapping open as he let out a controlled breath as said instincts rushed to the surface. It sounded...It sounded almost like she approved! That she would be willing to be his...That couldn't be, could it?

"Cobra. Why did you come here? Why take the effort, the time to explain all of this?" He allowed her to lean back, and met her gaze as she stared at him. Swallowing, he opened his mouth, only to close it and swallow again. After repeating the motions a few more times, he finally found the words.

"Because, I've fallen hard for you. I know you don't have it in you to hate anyone, but I just wanted to make certain that you wouldn't eventually come to hate me because of this. Even though I have very little of your time or attention, those few fleeting seconds that I gain on missions now and again...One could say I'm practically living for those moments." He watched as her eyes glazed with tears for a moment, and his heart stalled a second before beating a rapid pattern against his chest when she beamed at him. Only to feel the air rush from his lungs as he felt a warm sensation flow through the link, settle in his chest and grow until he felt like he was floating with the woman before him.

"Cobra, you're an idiot. I always thought you'd figure it out, but I've fallen for you too. It took me a while to figure it out, but it's been years since I fell for you. I never cared about your past, because the man that you became...he's everything and more to me. I never approached because I didn't think you found any interest in a damaged, and hot tempered woman like me."

Cobra was truly stunned, and could only stare at the goddess before him. Until finally sincerity filtered through the link, and he felt his eye widen as his hands eased their hold on her.

"What?"


End file.
